Incredible Teenage Hulk
by P3Forever16
Summary: Barron Jones is the average teenage boy. He has crushes, hormones, video games, and other boy things. But, one day, when on a class trip, he stumbles onto something BIG and his life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this is almost exactly the way Hulk is, but I promise in later chapters, I will venture into a different and more exciting version of Hulk.**

Barron Jones was the average teenage boy. He had crushes, hormones, video games, and other boy things. Though, he was a bit on the shy side and low self esteem. He was also overweight, which was due to him being depressed. Though, he had friends. Their names were Kaelyn, Johnny, and Jayla. But, one day, the rest of his life changed completely.

It was the day of his school's class trip. He, his friends, and the class were walking in a forest with the instructor telling them the rules and regulations of the trip. Suddenly, Barron is pulled away from the class to see his friends pulling him through a gate. Barron and his friends look around. It was a military base. Tanks, aircrafts, and guns were everywhere. Barron pleaded with his friends for them to go back to the class, but they were resistant and started walking into a small structure where a big tank was.

Suddenly, small sounds of boots hitting the ground were heard and his friends hid under the tank. An old general walked in with a sense of authority. Barron reacted slowly and was noticed by him. He looked at him in shock and wonder as to how Barron got into the base. Though, Barron didn't wait to answer the questions and ran around the general quickly. Then, the general began to chase after him. Kaelyn and Jayla were beginning to say something, but Johnny put his hands on both of their mouths to quiet them.

As the general was chasing after Barron, a loud alarming sound went off. The general yelled after him "Hey! Get back here! It's not safe!" But, Barron didn't listen to him. The general turned around and ran back from where he came. Barron didn't notice he was gone until he heard another loud alarming sound and stopped. In another structure, a large number of scientists were looking at a large computer. Next to it, a timer was set with 0.05 counting down. The general runs into the structure yelling "Turn off the bomb! There's a kid out there!" The scientists looked at the general in shock. Suddenly, the bomb went off rightT where Barron was.

As the smoke cleared, a tall, green, monster stood where Barron was once standing. He yelled in a strong, monstrous voice that left an echo that stopped Johnny, Kaelyn, and Jayla who were running towards the gate they entered through. The General saw the monster and pulled out his radio. He shouted into it "Get the soldiers down here! We need the tanks! It's a god-damn monster out here!" Jayla shouted "That was a damn bomb! Where's Barron?! We can't leave him!" Johnny yelled "If we don't, then we're either dead by that THING or captured by the military!" Alyssa added "Come on, Jayla." Alyssa and Johnny pulled Jayla through the gate and they were gone.

Then, the monster shouted again as tanks and soldiers were running towards him. As they neared him, the monster threw both of his fists to the ground, causing the ground to shake and rupture and send the soldiers flying up and back to the ground. Then, the monster jumped up into the air and landed onto the tank, smashing it into the ground. A soldier runs up to the side of the General. He says to him "General Scott! That...THING'S taken out alot of our soldiers and even a god-damn tank!" General Scott replied back "Sergeant Gordon, get all the damn tanks, aircrafts, and soldiers we got! We're taking this DAMN monster out!" Sergeant Gordon radioed it to the base and soldiers.

An aircraft flew over the monster and started shooting at it. The monster turned around, putting his arm over him as he got angrier. The aircraft sent a missle flying towards the monster, but he slapped the missle away with his hand as it hit a pole, blowing it up. The monster ran and jumped into the air, landing onto the aircraft. The weight he put on the aircraft started to make it drop very fast. Just before it hit the ground, the monster jumped away from the aircraft as it exploded.

The monster saw General Scott and Sergeant Gordon and started running towards them. General Scott yelled "Run! Run!" He and Sergeant Gordon started running away from the monster, but soon enough, he reached them and threw his arms into them, throwing them away in different directions. The monster yelled angrily and jumped up into the air. At Barron's house, the monster fell down into the backyard forest, leaving a deep hole in the ground. The monster didn't move. Though, he laid down on the ground. He closed his eyes as he fell to sleep due to tiredness.

**I just had to fix this story. I hope it's better than before! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter and more exciting things to come for Barron Jones.

In the hole in the ground where the monster once laid, Barron was laying in, waking up. He sat up as he saw the dark brown trees, the orange and brown colored leaves, and small black birds flying in the air. He looked around in confusion as he couldn't remember anything. He looked down below him as he saw that he had ripped shorts on and was shirtless. Just as he recognized his clothes, his memory began to job back to him. He remembered the class trip, going onto the military base with Johnny, Kaelyn, and Jayla, and hearing an alarm go off. But, that was all he could remember.

He stood up, wondering how he got to a forest, but as he turned around and saw the brown fence, he knew he was in his back yard. But, this raised another question in his mind. How did he get back to his house? He started walking to the fence. He climbed it and jumped down to the grass of his backyard. He saw his white colored house, his dads' black grill, and the back door. He quickly realized that the house's back up key was under the "WELCOME TO THE BACKYARD" mat, picked it up, and grabbed the key from under it. He opened the door and closed it as he looked around and noticed his mom wasn't home. Barron's mom is a stay at home mom and doesn't go much anywhere. But, his mom being home wasn't the only thing he noticed was wrong...the living room television was on and was on the news channel.

The News Heading read: BREAKING NEWS! TEEN DEATH AT MILITARY BASE. Barron was taken aback. He thought that one of his friends were killed at the military base, but he realized they weren't as he saw a clip of them crying, along with their parents. Then, he thought if while he and his friends were on the military base, that another classmate followed them onto the base and was killed somehow. That is until he heard what the reporter of the news station said. "While on a class trip with a group of friends, the victim, Barron Jones, was apprehended by a general. However, he escaped him and proceeded to run away. But he didn't know that the military base was performing an unknown experiment and was presumably killed in a bombing." Barron looked at the TV screen in shock, confusion, and unwillingly. In his mind, he was wondering how he could be killed and still standing. He quickly patted himself on the chest to see if he was dead or not, but he was sure he wasn't dead. Then, he remembered exactly what happened at the military base. As Barron was running away from the general, he heard an alarm ringing. He heard another alarm soon enough and stopped to realize that the general wasn't chasing after him anymore. Suddenly, he heard a bomb go off right next to him. He realized that everyone thinks he was killed in the bombing!The question was: What was he supposed to do now? Suddenly, Barron fell to the floor. He felt his muscles tightening and his heart beating faster than a speeding train as his muscles started getting bigger. Then, his skin color slowly changed to a medium shade of green as he growled loudly. His dark brown eyes turned to a medium green as he grew 4 inches taller. Now, where Barron once was, stood the monster that attacked the military base.

He growled loudly, causing an echo to speed through the house and neighborhood. Outside, a middle aged lady was jogging. Suddenly, a part of the front side of the house blasted open, throwing debris, bricks, and glass everywhere as the jogger was sent to the ground and the monster stepped out of the house. The jogger saw him and was terrified. She quickly got up and started to run away. The monster saw her and growled loudly before taking off towards her. The jogger ran as fast as she could, but the monster caught her and grabbed her. She screamed as the monster quickly threw her towards a nearby house, sending her through a window. People began to come out of their houses as they saw the monster. Some of them were shocked, scared, and ran back into their houses while a few peeked behind bushes to videotape the monster as he growled loudly. He quickly jumped up into the air, disappearing from their sights.

Meanwhile, back at the military base, General Scott, Sergeant Gordon, and many soldiers were being treated by nurses. Sergeant Gordon turned to General Scott in wonder as he asked " What was that thing, General?" General Scott replied "I don't even know Sergeant. All I know is he took out the majority of our base and I'm going to hunt him down." Sergeant Gordon added "But, General, he's like...like-like some kind of HULK. He threw soldiers like they were rag dolls and killed some of our men. He pounded their brains out." General Scott replied "Well, that HULK's going to be hunt down and taken out any means necessary." An unhurt soldier ran to the two. He saluted him and said "Sir, we're called to Atlanta! Authorities are having trouble taking down someone." General Scott turned to Sergeant Gordon and said "How much money you betting that the Hulk is out there?" The two stood up as soldiers began running around to vehicles, tanks, aircrafts, and helicopters.

**Chapter three coming up with more of the HULK's rampage in Atlanta. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

In downtown Atlanta, Hulk lands on a building and yells loudly. Helicopters start surrounding him. The officer in the helicopter tells him to get to the ground. Hulk yells loudly again and jumps up at the helicopter, holding onto it. The helicopter starts swerving towards the ground from the Hulk's weight. The officers in the helicopter jump out. The Hulk jumps off right before it hits the ground and it explodes, throwing cars and people backwards. The hulk begins standing up as tanks, helicopters, and SWAT vehicles arrive. They start targeting him with their weapons.

On the next street, Jayla is in her parents car as they stop due to a police block. They hear the yelling of the Hulk. Jayla sneaks in between the apartments and sees the Hulk. The Hulk looks around at the SWAT teams, military, and helicopters. Then, he sees Jayla looking at him from the side of a fence. Suddenly, the Hulk's facial expression changes from an angry monster to a worried human. Jayla looks at him back, somewhat feeling that she _knows_ the Hulk.

General Scott and Sergeant Gordon pull up in a tank and get out. General Scott takes a bullhorn from another officer and says "Get to the ground now!" to the Hulk. The Hulk turns and yells loudly at everyone. The Hulk turns back to Jayla and runs towards her. Jayla quickly starts running away from fly to the Hulk, but they don't pierce his skin. He reaches Jayla and grabs her by his hand. He holds her up to him. His eyes start glowing back to Barron's brown eyes, but more bullets fly at him. He quickly covers Jayla up in his arms and jumps into the air.

At Morrow High School, the Hulk lands on the grass in a thumping sound. He lays Jayla on the ground as she looks at him in fear and confusion. His geyes start to glow brown again. Jayla begins to feel less cared and more confused. The hulk turns towards the street and yells loudly causing nearby people to get out of their cars and look at the Hulk. He turns back to Jayla as his eyes glow brown again and jumps back into the air. Then, the people run to Jayla to see if she is okay. They start asking her if she is hurt as Jayla looks up into the air to see if the Hulk is gone.

Back at the military base, the Hulk lands on the ground, causing dirt and dust to fly around. The monster yells loudly and lays on the ground, closing his eyes. As he fell asleep due to his tiredness, the Hulk's body begins to get smaller. His skin color starts to turn back from green to brown. There, in the spot where the Hulk once was, lied Barron asleep and unhurt.

As General Scott and Sergeant Gordon sit in the tank and they are driven back to base, Sergeant Gordon says "Now what do we do, General?" General Scott replies "We wait for the Hulk to turn up again. "I want this city under constant surveillance." Sergeant Gordon looks worried and says "Well, General, do we even know what we're dealing with here? I mean, what is the HULK? A monster, an alien, what?" General Scott replies "God only knows, Sergeant Gordon. I don't know what we're dealing with here. But, I do know that we are going to stop the Hulk in whatever way possible." Sergeant Gordon asks him "What about that girl? We need to find her." "Sergeant, trust me when I say this. We WILL find Jayla-" Sergeant Gordon looks at him in confusion. "How do you know that girl's name?" General Scott looks at him in worry, but only shakes his head.

**How does General Scott know Jayla's name? Is there a connection between him and Jayla? Why was Jayla feeling the way she did about the Hulk? The questions will be answered in chapter 4. Please comment and review!**


End file.
